Chapter 6
Chapter 6 is the sixth episode in the Final Space series. It premiered on March 26, 2018. Plot Gary and Avocato go on a mission to save Avocato's son, Little Cato, from the Lord Commander's Prison Planet, not knowing of the set trap for them. Meanwhile, Quinn finds and views Gary's vlogs, understanding his attitude towards his loved ones, being reckless with his own well-being for the important people in his life. Summary Opening Four minutes of oxygen left. Gary calls out of Avocato to pick him up, but H.U.E. reminds him that he won’t come, nor will anybody else. Gary theorizes he might be immortal, but H.U.E. is quick to point out there’s no chance of that. Main story Gary, Quinn, Avocato and KVN are playing cards, when Little Cato’s distress call reaches them. After some arguing between Avocato and Quinn about what should be done first (save Little Cato or close the breach), during which they both force Gary to choose, the crew sets a course for Sector 11. Quinn has to be tied to a chair to ensure she won’t interfere, which naturally breaks her trust in Gary. Avocato warns Gary that they are likely walking into a trap, but that won’t stop Gary from coming along. Gary also tries to rally Mooncake into helping, but ends up scaring him out of it. The Galaxy One arrives at Zetakron Alpha. Since landing is not an option, Gary and Avocato have to space vault. Too late to they find out the planet consists of two planets, and they end up landing on the wrong one. With them gone, Quinn tricks KVN into freeing her. She tries to steal a F71 Hawk to get to the breach, but H.U.E. stops her. He decides to restore her trust in Gary by showing her all the messages he tried to send her the past 5 years. On Zetakron Alpha, Gary and Avocato successfully jump to the correct planet. They storm the prison, only to find the place empty. This further proves their suspicion that it’s a trap. While Gary excuses himself for a moment, Avocato finds his son, possessed by the Lord Commander. After Gary rejoins them, Avocato reveals a dark secret; he used to be the Lord Commanders second in command, and committed many atrocities for him. Until one day, the Lord Commander made all his generals kill their first born to prove their loyalty. Avocato was the only one who refused, and turned on the Lord Commander, so he was stripped of his rank and the Lord Commander took Little Cato hostage to ensure Avocato would obey. While Quinn is enjoying Gary’s videos, Gary and Avocato follow Little Cato deeper into the prison, and come face to face with the Lord Commander. He has killed everybody else in the prison. He orders Little Cato to kill his father, and reads Gary’s mind to find out where Mooncake is. On the Galaxy One, a new message comes in from Gary. He recorded it just before confronting the Lord Commander, and apologizes to her for breaking her trust. Touched by his words, Quinn orders H.U.E. to go and help Gary. Avocato refuses to fight back against his son, and with great effort snaps him out of the mind control. In Gary’s mind, the Lord Commander finally finds the information he wants; that Mooncake is on the Galaxy One. But too late; the Galaxy One arrives at the prison, and Mooncake attacks the Lord Commander, blasting him through several floors to the deepest level of the prison. He also destroys the prisons’ defenses. A few guards who had remained behind attack Gary, Avocato and Little Cato as they make a run for the Galaxy One. Avocato loses some bombs, which fall through a hole in the floor to the Lord Commander. Spotting a chance to get back at them, he uses his powers to attach one to Little Cato’s back and activates it. Backed up by Mooncake and KVN, Gary, Avocato and Little Cato make it to the Galaxy One and the ship takes off with everyone safely on board. The joy is short lived however when Avocato sees the bomb. With no time to get rid of it, he uses his own body to shield the others from the explosion, and is killed. His dead body plummets back to Zetakron Alpha, as the Galaxy One flies away. Little Cato is left devastated. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Coty Galloway as Avocato * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * David Tennant as Lord Commander Co-starring * Steven Yeun as Little Cato FEATURED Songs * Enter One - Sol Seppy * Light Runner - Andrew Goodwin (The planet jumping song - Not currently available) Gallery Trivia *Gary mentions he is sorry for blowing up the Sanchez family, which is a reference to Rick Sanchez and his family. References Category:Episodes Category:Aired Category:Season 1